Various types of sexual aids for use in sexual stimulation have been in use since the dawn of man. A great number of mechanical and manual manipulative devices have been patented having a variety of shapes for both vaginal and anal penetration. Many such devices, also called dildos, are designed to simulate the male sexual organ in a manner so as to increase sexual stimulation through known methods and practices. Although the use of such devices is very well known within the art and are used by both men and women alone or as couples, women often seek solitary sexual gratification by artificial means for a number of reasons. For example, sexual dysfunction between married partners may render conventional sex between partners impossible due to disease and resulting medications. Further, a great many women simply have no partners and do not wish to subject themselves to potential harm from strangers who may be disease carriers.
Conventional therapeutic devices currently available include various types of vibrators and automated mechanical sex aids. Many of these sex aids require the use of another partner, either male or female. Such aids also include electro-mechanical reciprocating devices that are mounted stationary using springs or elastic harnesses and the like. Such devices generally require unnatural positioning and are awkward to use at best. Many are simply artificial, hand held tools, such as plastic or rubber vibrators, that provide stimulation but fail to gratify a woman who wants not only the ultimate gratification but also the feeling that she is actually having sex with a partner. Although there are a large number of sexual devices that closely resemble the male sex organ, they have been found to be heavy, expensive, and require a great deal of awkward manipulation and imagination to achieve any significant gratification. The problem with manually manipulated devices is that they require the user to hold a portion of the appliance in a manner that prevents the user from relaxing during penetration. In addition most appliances are not interchangeable to allow for a variety of shapes to be quickly exchanged and used with the same apparatus. Therefore, a long-felt but unfilled need still exists in the art for a therapeutic apparatus that more closely resembles sexual intercourse and that can be used at any tempo, manner, or degree of gentleness or roughness, as desired, by the user in a more natural position.
The present invention solves many of the unnatural positioning problems associated with manual manipulation of the prior art sex aids.